Disney Drabble: I Wont Say I'm In Love
by BTMAY
Summary: Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky, mentions of past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel. Rated for one or two curse words.


Author's Note: So I know I should be working on more updates for The Things That We're Afraid Of, but I've been updating that mostly regularly so I thought it'd be ok for me to do this. This is the first of a series of Disney Drabbles. They're Glee drabbles featuring a Disney song. Any content rating and pairing requests accepted. They are all stand alone pieces and very much unrelated. I have been accepting prompts in my ask box on tumblr, and this is the first of the prompts I have received. I am still accepting prompts on tumblr (Unpopular-me) and on my inbox here. I hope you enjoy.

Prompt: Kurtofsky/exKlaine: I Won't Say I'm In Love.

I Wont Say I'm in Love

David Karofsky was in the middle of kicking Azimio's ass at his new video game when, over the litany of curse words that were streaming through his headset, he heard his cell phone go off to the tune of Defying Gravity. Which meant that Kurt was calling, and Dave had learned early on in their budding friendship that Kurt did not appreciate it when people, Dave included, didn't answer his phone calls. Which is why the diva had insisted that Dave needed to have a special ring tone just for him, and then when Dave had tried to set it to something normal and unassuming Kurt had rolled his eyes and selected the song for himself.

Sighing, he took off his headset, but didn't set down the video game controller. He quickly grabbed his phone and flipped it open, pressing it in between his shoulder and his ear so he could keep playing while he talked to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, is this important? I'm kind of busy." Dave said, his hands not even slowing down as they glided across the controller. His eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Blaine broke up with me." Kurt said, his voice sounded off and Dave recognized it as Kurt's 'I'm on the brink of having a big diva meltdown but I'm still trying to keep it together' voice.

Dave's hands stilled on the controller.

"He what?" He asked in disbelief as he set down the controller on the coffee table, not even caring when he heard Azimio's victory shout from the headset on the couch next to him.

Kurt didn't really respond to that, but Dave could hear some sniffling in the background and knew that if Kurt wasn't already crying he was about to start soon.

"Dave, I'm like a block away from your house now, is it ok if I come over?" Kurt asked.

Neither of them had ever really talked about it, but Dave had made a point of never having Kurt over at his house when his parents were home. Dave had never directly said that he didn't want Kurt in the same house with his parents, but Kurt knew. Kurt had never pushed the issue, and so Dave had never told Kurt that he just didn't want Kurt to hear the homophobic things that were said so casually in this household.

Dave's parents had left Lima for the weekend though, to go visit his Aunt Sally. So he figured it'd be ok for Kurt to come over, especially seeing as he was already almost there.

"Yeah," Dave said, glancing around the living room, "that's fine, I gotta warn you though, my living room's a bit of a mess. I really wasn't expecting anyone to come over." Actually what he had been expecting was to spend the whole weekend alone, shut up in the living room eating junk food, playing video games, and trying not to think about how he was pretty sure that Kurt and Blaine were off someplace having sex or something. Blaine could only visit during the weekend since he had to be at Dalton during the week, and Kurt made a point of making sure no one bothered him on the weekends.

Dave listened for another few moments for a response, before he realized that Kurt had already hung up. Dave could tell this was going to take a while so he quickly apologized to Azimio before shutting off his game.

He was just putting the video game stuff away in the cabinet below the tv when he heard Kurt's car pull up into the driveway.

He opened the door before Kurt even had a chance to ring the doorbell. At first he felt a little triumphant at having been able to time it perfectly so he opened the door right as kurt was reaching for the doorbell, but then Kurt looked up and it was as if all the happiness left his body in one big whoosh.

Kurt had tears running down his face.

Dave had seen Kurt cry before, had even been the cause of it, but it still made him obscenely sad himself. It also made him angry, at whoever had decided to be a bastard and made Kurt feel bad enough that he actually cried. Despite the expectations Dave had had, Kurt didn't actually cry all that often.

More than anything though, it just made Dave want to wrap Kurt up in his arms and hold him and protect him and kiss all his tears away.

Dave made a point of firmly ignoring that urge and instead stepped aside to let Kurt in.

Kurt entered Dave's house quietly but when he glanced around the living room he managed a slight chuckle despite his tears.

"A bit of a mess Dave?" Kurt said, eyeing the bags of chips and soda cans littering the floor and coffee table. "Honestly, this is worse than Finn."

Dave rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said. Knowing Kurt preferred things to be clean. "I really wasn't expecting anyone."

Kurt gingerly took a seat on the couch, staring at the mountain of junk food before him. The tears had stopped flowing freely down his cheeks, for now, but Dave could see them shinning on the surface of Kurt's eyes on the very verge of brimming over again.

Dave sat down on the couch too, making sure to put a suitable distance between him and Kurt.

"Do you-" He hesitated, over the few months now that they had been friends he had learned a lot about Kurt. He had learned how to deal with Kurt when he was angry because Rachel got a solo he wanted, or when Finn hadn't been quite as understanding as Kurt had hoped. He had learned how to deal with Kurt when he was bouncing off the wall excited because Blaine had sent him flowers or because Idina Menzel, The Idina Menzel, was passing through Ohio briefly for some reason or another. This though, this was uncharted territory, and Dave wanted to make sure he proceeded with caution.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He finally asked. Feeling like that was a safe enough question.

Kurt sighed, then dragged his eyes away from the food mountain and over to Dave's. They were still shinny with unshed tears and Dave could feel his heart breaking at the sight. Someone as amazing as Kurt shouldn't ever feel like that. When Santana had convinced Dave to change he had decided that he would do his best to protect Kurt in any way he could. But Dave hadn't been allowed to protect Kurt from this.

"I don't know, I thought I did… but now I just don't even know where to start." Kurt said.

"Do you think this is like when Finn and Rachel break up even though we all know they're going to be back together in a week or two? Or is this…" He said, not sure how to finish that last question.

"No, this isn't like with Finn and Rachel." Kurt said. If it wasn't for Kurt's tone Dave probably would have shrugged and bet that they didn't stay broken up for more than a week, but something in Kurt's tone was just so… final.

"Why?" Dave asked, unable to help himself. It was the question he most wanted to know. He couldn't imagine why anyone in their right mind would break up with Kurt.

"Why did he break up with you? You're… he should have been glad to have you..." Dave trailed off awkwardly.

"He broke up with me because he's a self centered idiot that can't handle any competition." Kurt grumbled, glaring at Dave's t.v. like it was the cause of all his problems.

"Look," Kurt said sighing, " I realized I don't really want to talk about it right now. Can we just, like, watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked. His eyes were on Dave again. And they were pleading. Dave knew he could never deny those eyes anything.

"Sure," Dave said. He went over to the entertainment center and opened up the movie cabinets.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

Kurt stood and walked over next to him, studying the movie selection.

"Can we have a Disney movie marathon?" Kurt asked, already pulling the Disney movies he liked from the shelves.

"Seriously?" Dave asked, sounding amused.

"I don't joke about Disney, Dave" Kurt said looking up at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Sure, whatever you want Fancy." He said. The term that used to be an insult had turned into a somewhat affectionate term of endearment that Dave only ever used when they were alone.

"Do you want any ice cream?" He asked Kurt over his shoulder as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Of course, Dave." Kurt responded, his voice easily carrying through to the kitchen, "Ice cream is an essential component to the post break up movie marathon."

Several hours later Kurt snuggled closer to Dave. Some time between Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast Kurt had wound up laying on top of Dave, who had taken up the whole couch and had claimed that Kurt should just sit on the floor if he didn't think Abbu and the Magic Carpet were the coolest characters in Aladdin.

It wasn't until the first few lines of Hercules' "Wont say I'm in love" started that Kurt realized Dave must have drifted off to sleep sometime since the start of the movie.

Kurt rested his chin comfortably on Dave's broad chest, and took advantage of the rare opportunity to study his friend so openly. Dave was handsome, that was true. And Kurt had lied when he said Dave wasn't his type. He actually kind of had a thing for jocks. So he guessed Blaine did have a point there, but Kurt had never even considered most of the things Blaine had suggested when he broke up with Kurt.

The last few lines of the song began playing in the background, and Kurt unconsciously began to sing along.

"OooohAt least out loud,I won't say I'm in

Looooove."

He smiled slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to Dave's forehead as the muses "shalalalalalah'd in the background.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like oxygen to me. I need them to live ;)


End file.
